


Valentines' Promise

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 6: MuraMido side AoKi - FreeCollege students Midorima and Kise ponder about their long-distance relationship with their respective partners, the struggles of being in a long-distance relationship. Future Fic
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Valentines' Promise

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG finally the last installment for the series! I've finally done it! Such an honor to participate in this event. I hope you guys enjoy this one last time. I really had fun doing this event and let us keep the fandom alive with our dork babies <3

Shintaro stirs from his sleep induced self. The sun rays are peeking through his window as his alarm clock starts to ring. Slowly, he tries to sit up and snooze the alarm, grabs his glasses with his right hand as well as putting it back on his face, also with his right hand. He removes his nightcap and stretches his arms for a bit before standing up and unveils the curtains. It is a nice and sunny day but Shintaro can’t help but feel that this is gonna be a good day for Cancers. Carefully, he goes downstairs and fixes himself some breakfast. 

He is living alone in a condominium now for two years after he has graduated high school. Ever since he is a child, he always knows that he has wanted to be a doctor although he has to give up playing basketball. During his last year in high school, he has been offered to go pro to America. However, his father is against it and tells him that he should go to medical school instead of playing on the big stage. He has been heartbroken by that time. The other members of the Generation of Miracles get an offer too. Aomine and Akashi are currently in America playing on the big stage as well as Murasakibara. In Kise’s case, he has decided not to go because it is his lifetime dream to be a pilot so he has persuaded it instead. 

The two of them, Kise and him, have been attending the same university and he doesn’t know how it happens but both of them become close, closer than they’ll ever be. Maybe it’s for the reason that they both give up their dream of playing in the big stage as well as the fact that they are both in a long-distance relationship with their partners. 

He should be used to it by now given the fact that he and Murasakibara have already been through that stage back in high school. Him, being in Tokyo and Murasakibara at Akita. However, the proof of his long lost absence is the fact that before, he is just one train away but now, he is on the other side of the world. He also notices that before, he can just call him anytime after school or practice but now, because of the time difference as well as their intense training being the contributing factors, they haven’t really talked that much and it makes him upset. He knows he doesn’t need to blame Murasakibara for he knows that the taller guy needs his rest too. But sometimes, he just can’t help but feel that he has already forgotten about him. If before, they couldn’t go on a day without talking or messaging each other, but now, they can go on weeks without talking or messaging each other. 

And he misses him so much that it hurts. 

-x-

His classes have just ended when he receives a text from Kise saying that he will come to his house once his class is done. He replies okay to him instead of his usual “die” because he, himself needs some time to unwind and Kise is the perfect _friend_ for it because he knows how he feels, in fact. Quickly putting all his stuff inside his bag, he smoothly goes out of the room as he is bidding goodbye to his colleagues on the way. He stops by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner or else, both Kise and him will starve to death because the blonde doesn’t know how to cook, much less handle a knife. He has been bad at cooking before but now that he has been living alone, he manages to learn with the help of Takao because he has gotten so sick of eating to-go food and finally convinces himself that cooking is not too bad, in fact. 

When he gathers all the ingredients for Nikujaga, he pays for it and proceeds home. He enters his quiet place and kind of sinks into loneliness again. He misses his sister’s boisterous greeting as well as his Mom’s gentle yet sarcastic attitude. He closes his eyes for a bit, trying to whisk away his thoughts. He strides towards the kitchen and starts with the preparation of the dish. An hour later, when the scent of the Nikujaga is filling the air, his doorbell rings, signalling that Kise has arrived.

He is greeted enthusiastically by the blond as he makes himself feel at home. 

“Kise, dinner is going to be ready soon. I am just reducing it.”

“Thank you, Midorimachi! What did you cook?”

“Nikujaga. Wait here, in fact. I will grab drinks. Do you want soda or tea?”

“Soda please.” The blonde answers as he goes to the kitchen to prepare their drinks. He hears Kise sighs loudly from the living room. He frowns a bit. Knowing his long time friend, Kise seldom sighs unless he is really bothered by something. Quickly, he fixes their drinks and goes to his friend. He puts the drink in front of the blonde as he sits opposite him.

“Let me guess, Aomine?”

He looks up at him as he reaches for the soda while silently mutter thanks. He looks at his friend, trying to read him. His eyes are a little bit swollen and he has dark circles under his eyes.

“Tell me, Midorimachi, when was the last time you speak with Murasakibarachi?”

Shintaro stops and tightens the grip on his shiruko can and thinks. _When was the last time I talk to him?_ Suddenly he remembers their conversation that is a month ago.

_Shintarou is getting ready for bed after hours of studying for his midterm exam when he hears his phone buzzes. Already cursing who the caller is in this wee hours at night. He looks at the caller id and his heart skips a beat seeing his long time boyfriend’s name. With shaking hands, he answers the phone._

_“Hello?”_

_“…Mido-chin? I’m glad you’re still awake.”_

_He tries to compose himself from saying everything on his mind._ How come you only called now? I know you’re busy but can’t you see that my thoughts are filled with yours all the time? Why only call now? Why can’t we be like before? Why are you not here by my side? I’m getting frustrated because I don’t know what to do anymore.

_How does this fool remain calm is definitely unthinkable when he has so many thoughts creeping in all the time. But instead, he answers in a calm manner as possible._

_“I-I’m studying for my midterm exams and I just got done, in fact…How are you?”_

_He hears a long sigh from the other line before Murasakibara speaks, “…Mido-chin, I miss you.”_

_He tightens his hold on his phone, afraid of breaking out from all of his hidden emotions. “…Really?”_

_“Are you angry with me?”_

_“Why would I be angry?”_

_“Because we haven’t been talking for more than three weeks now.”_

_“Look, Murasakibara, I know you’re busy, in fact. You don’t need to feel guilty, in fact.”_

_“But…I want to talk to Mido-chin more.”_

_“I do too, in fact. Our time difference is a big factor and it’s not a walk in the park in the medical school as well. We both have our responsibilities and I don’t blame you for it, Murasakibara.”_

_He smiles as he hears the purple head munches on something, probably potato chips and lets out a heavy breath before speaking, “But Mido-chin, I want to cuddle with you! I want to see you so bad. The school here sucks and Mine-chin snores so loud! Training is also so hard! I wanna go back…”_

_“Murasakibara, what did you promise me before you leave?”_

_“…That I will see to it till the end? But Mido-chi-,” he cuts off his whine and says instead, “Didn’t you want to do it for me? That you’d reach my dream of being a pro in my stead?”_

_“…Fine. But keep your promise from me too, okay? Go sleep now, Mido-chin. I’ll go to school now. Love you~”_

_Suddenly, he feels his face getting hot by his statement. No matter how long they have been together, he can’t get used to Murasakibara conveying his feelings out of nowhere._

_“F-Fool, of course, I will keep the promise. Behave at school and just sleep earlier than Aomine if he snores so loud, in fact.”_

_“Okay~ don’t you have something to say to me too?”_

_“What?”_

_A long-suffering sigh, “Can’t you drop your tsundere self for a bit?”_

_“S-Shut up, it’s not that I don’t want to say it, it’s just that you surprised me, in fact.”_

_“Really, Mido-chin? After all these years?”_

_“Tsk.”_

_“‘Kay, I won’t force you. Good night, Mido-chin.”_

_“W-Wait!…I..love..you too..”_

_Then he cuts off the call, not really waiting for Murasakibara’s reply because he knows that the taller boy will just tease him. Only for tonight, he will sleep with a peaceful mind._

After that, Murasakibara tries to call him at least every three days. And it is only this time that he’s been missing in action again as it drags on for two weeks without calling each other because the latter has a training camp.

“Two weeks ago, before he goes on a training camp.”

Kise gapes at him and asks, “Is Aominechi with him?”

“I think so, in fact.”

Kise slams his hand on the table with an obvious fury. Shintaro just looks at the blonde with bewilderment but reprimanded him nonetheless. “Kise, stop taking out your anger on my table.”

“T-That Ahomine….he hasn’t been calling me for a month! He didn’t even tell me that he’s going on a training camp!”

“Maybe he’s busy, in fact?”

“Midorimachi! He’s in America! Most of the ladies there are well endowed! What if he is cheating with me? What if he will get someone pregnant? Oh my gosh!!!!”

He tries to calm his friend down who is getting hysterical. _I’m surrounded by idiots._

“Kise, calm down! I don’t think that Aomine is capable of doing that, in fact.”

Kise wails as he jumps to him and cries on his chest. Shintaro, being the tsundere that he is, is lost on how to calm the blonde down. He thinks that he can already pacify Kise in his every mood but he is too naive to think that. He groans painfully as he awkwardly pats Kise’s head for comfort. He waits for the blond to finally calm down before he lets go of him, helps him stand up and seats him comfortable at the couch. He goes to the kitchen to get him water and also check the Nikujaga. Once he sees that it is ready, he takes out two sets of plates and utensils and arranges the table. He calls Kise and he is thankful that the blonde is being obedient in spite of his outburst earlier. Together, they eat in silence. However, the blonde is still sniffing his tears. Not taking it anymore, Shintaro finally speaks.

“You know, you just have to trust on Aomine, in fact.”

“H-How? I mean, we don’t talk much. As well as you and Murasakibarachi.”

“Let’s just say that Murasakibara and I made a promise with each other.”

Kise’s ears perk up and divert his full attention to him.

“What is it?”

“It’s only between the two of us, in fact.”

“You know, Midorimachi, I don’t know how you do it but all these times, you’ve been in a long-distance relationship but have you ever thought of giving up? It’s hard to maintain.”

“Yes, it is, in fact. However, we both trust each other and I also know that Murasakibara is too lazy to flirt with others. I trust him that’s why I don’t have to know what he is doing all the time, in fact. Knowing his personality, he doesn’t want to be oppressed by what he wants to do. Although sometimes it makes me upset because I yearn for his presence but I can’t do anything about it, he is on the other side of the globe. It is hard to wait, in fact. I’ve thought a number of times that he might have been forgotten about me. I won’t even deny that, but as long as I know that his feelings are still the same, then I don’t have anything to worry about. It’s just harder now because of the time difference.”

He looks at the blonde who is in deep thinking. He speaks again in order to gain his companion’s attention, “I won’t say to you to do the same but you just have to trust Aomine. After all, you know him better than I do, in fact.”

Finally, he sees the blonde smile and looks at him, “Thank you, Midorimachi. But wow, I never knew you felt that way. You just look at me with a sour face every time I talk to you about my problem.”

He pushes his glasses up as he tries to hide his face from embarrassment of being pointed out, “S-Shut up, Kise! It’s not because you need some advice that I said that. I’m saying that because I don’t want you to have another outburst again, in fact.”

He hears the blonde chuckles as he continues to eat his dinner, “Whatever, Midorimachi! Such a tsundere~”

“Shut up and eat!”

-x-

It has been a week since his heartfelt conversation with Kise and he still cringes every time he thinks about it. Given, he just wants to cheer his friend up but it doesn’t occur to him that he will embarrass himself in the process. They still meet up regularly though, sometimes for coffee or for dinner. It has also been three weeks since he last hears from his lazy boyfriend. He is kind of worried if the taller boy hasn’t been taking care of himself lately. He misses him so much that even hearing his voice and making sure that he’s alright is enough to ease his worries.

And now, Valentines’ Day has arrived and Kise and himself have decided to have dinner together after school. Both of them have been feeling pensive. For the last two years, it is always been the two of them who spend the cursed day together in order to diminish their thoughts of their far-away partners, even for a while. Usually, they just go about the good old days and talk about senseless things. Throughout the years, Shintaro has learned by now that he has to be more open with other people but he only has a few of them who he can fully open up with and one of them is Kise.

After their class, they have met up with each other and go to a fancy Italian restaurant. They have accidentally met with Hayama Kotaro and Miyaji Kiyoshi in the middle of the date in the same restaurant, much to the dismay of his old senpai. Kise has been animatedly talking to Hayama and tries to pull him away as he can see the displeased expression of his senpai for being interrupted. They bid their goodbye and proceeded to have their own little world. 

After they’re done with their dinner, they both decide to separate since Kise has an early shoot tomorrow and he needs his beauty rest, much to the annoyance of Shintaro. But accepts it nonetheless. But before he goes on his way, Kise stops him and tells him, “Happy Valentine’s, Midorimachi! I’m glad you’re here. Didn’t even think we’d be this close thinking back.”

Shintaro gives him a small smile and turns around, afraid that Kise might see his ears getting red. “My pleasure as well, in fact. Take care.”

They both go on their own way with a smile plastered on their faces.

When Shintaro gets into his condominium complex, he noticed a capped boy crouching in front of his door. He can only make up his appearance from far away and also notices a big duffle bag by the mystery man’s feet. As he moves nearer, his heart is suddenly pumping faster as he fully recognizes the looming figure. The boy then looks at his direction when he senses his nearing footsteps and stands up, removes his cap to show his face and smiles lazily at him.

The man waiting for him is none other than Murasakibara Atsushi. His hair is longer and he has gotten a few inches taller yet again. His face is not quite the same for he has lost some baby fats on his cheeks and it makes him quite mature and more dashing, in fact. He still wears that bored expression but his purple irises are twinkling when he finally sees him.

And Shintaro can’t help his tears flowing freely from his eyes for it has been too long since he last sees him.

With heavy steps, Murasakibara moves closer to his side and hugs him tightly, “..Mido-chin, I miss you…” He whispers as he buries his head on the top of his head as he does the same but on the crook of his neck and inhales the always present smell of lavender and candy. They stay like that for a whole minute until they let go of each other and gaze lovingly at each other.

“W-What are you doing here, in fact?”

“They gave us two weeks of vacation after that intense training camp, so here I am, Mido-chin.” He takes Murasakibara’s arm like a kid and pulls him inside his condominium. He motions the taller boy to sit and he dashes straight to the kitchen to prepare tea as well as to calm himself down. He serves him the tea and he chooses to sit on the opposite single couch and looks at him, still not believing the fact that he is, in fact, here in front of him.

The taller boy sips on his tea and scrunches his face because of the bitterness. “Ne, Mido-chin, can you serve me anything sweet? You know bitter tea is not really to my liking.”

He still keeps his straight face as he continues staring at him as Murasakibara awkwardly squirms under his gaze.

“Ne, Mido-chin, are you not gonna say anything?”

“Y-you…why?”

“Eh? ‘Coz I miss you, isn’t it enough?” The taller boy’s face is crestfallen as he tries to steady himself without breaking out in another tear. True, he is anticipating the day that they will see each other again but what he doesn’t know is that his body will be a traitor like this. He has so many words to say and yet, here he is, is rooted in his place, unable to speak what is meant to be spoken.

He rolls his fist into a ball and forcefully tightens it as he gazes at the boy opposite him and tries to speak. He really wishes that he can be like Murasakibara who doesn’t have any qualms speaking his mind in the most direct way.

“I-I..I’m speechless…I didn’t think you’d appear now.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s Valentines’ Day. It’s been too long since I celebrated it with you.” He pulls out something from his duffle bag and Shintaro just looks at him. Suddenly, a surprise is written all over his face as he sees a Kerosuke plushie holding a chocolate bar in between his chest. Murasakibara then slowly walks until he is in front of him, kneels and hands out the plushie as he is looking up to him.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Mido-chin~”

He blushes as he tries to avoid looking at Murasakibara’s eyes but accepted the gift nonetheless.

“Y-You….”

Murasakibara just smiles sluggishly at him and says, “Don’t I even get a welcome kiss?”

“S-Shut up, you imbecile! How am I supposed to react when you caught me off guard?”

“Eh??? No need to react so excitedly. After all, Mido-chin is Mido-chin. And comes with being Mido-chin is being a tsundere.”

Slowly, he moves his left hand to reach for his face and suddenly pinches his cheek hard, thinking that it will wake him up from this dream. After all, this isn’t the first that he dreams of Murasakibara being here with him. When he feels the stinging pain, that is the only time when he finally wakes up from being rooted.

“I’m really not dreaming, you are really here.”

“…Yes?” He sees the confusion on Murasakibara’s face as Shintaro abruptly bends his head down and gives the taller boy a sweet kiss.

“I promise you, I will wait for you no matter how it takes. Happy Valentines’ Day, Atsushi.” He murmurs on his lips after the sweet kiss, not breaking any contact as Murasakaibara speaks.

“And so do I.”

**Omake**

The next day, Shintaro wakes up because he feels his whole body is numb. He opens his eyes only to see that Murasakibara has yet again, made him his human pillow as his long limbs and arms are encasing him. He smiles as he studies the sleeping face of his boyfriend. _It’s been a while since I’ve seen this. He is still drooling in his sleep._

Slowly, he tries to unravel himself from his strong grip but it seems to be futile. He thanks the heavens that today is Saturday and that he doesn’t have any school. With a struggle, he tries to reach for his glasses on his nightstand using his right hand and puts it back on his face. He then hears his phone buzzes and reaches for it as well. He flips it open and reads Kise’s message but instantly wants to throw his phone away after. He replies to Kise angrily and puts back his phone on the nightstand and just decides to cuddle with his big plushie today and no one can stop Shintaro from doing that.

What is Kise’s message you ask?

 _To: Midorimachi (_ つ _▀_ _¯_ _▀_ _)_ つ

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_Subject: OMFG_

_Message: Midorimachiiiiii_ Ｏ _(_ ≧∇≦ _)_ Ｏ _Aominechi is here~ I heard from him that Murasakibarachi went straight to your condominium right after they got out of the airport…Aominechi surprised me as well~ σ(_ ≧ _ε_ ≦ｏ _) Omg I am so happy! You should be happy as well! Let’s meet up for dinner tonight at the usual place? I won’t take no for an answer! See you both later at 7! (_ ╯✧∇✧ _)_ ╯

 _P.S. Did you get some good v-day sexy time? (_ ﾉ≧∀≦ _)_ ﾉ

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_From: Midorimachi (_ つ _▀_ _¯_ _▀_ _)_ つ

_Re: Subject: WTF_

_Message: DIE, KISE_


End file.
